The Ancestors
The Ancestors are a group of deceased witches in New Orleans. They are comprised of members from all the covens since witches in New Orleans consecrate their dead. After centuries of suffering, they finally found peace when the living witches cast a spell to release them. Members *Esther Mikaelson † *Alphonz Bellatunde Delgallo † *Genevieve † *Céleste Dubois † *Eva Sinclair † *Diane Griffith † *Jasmine Griffith † *Tattooed Warlock † *Ms. Claire † *Kaleb Westphall † *Sophie Deveraux † *Jane-Anne Deveraux † *Marcy Deveraux † *Mickey LeClair † *Jane Laveau † *Lea Laveau † *Annette Pettigrew † *Emma Pettigrew † *Annie La Fleur † *Annie Nguyen † *Van Nguyen † *Kara Nguyen † *Inadu's Mother † *Inadu's Father † *Shaman Elder † *Native American Witch Tribe † *The Hollow's Cult † *Nathaniel † *Lead Acolyte † *Acolyte † *Brynne Deveraux † *Tunde Twins † *Gabriela Deveraux † *Philomena B. † *Athalte Martelle † *Radine Martalle † *Isabella Joffrey † *Mathilde Olivier † *Emilie Archer † *Sebastien Deveraux † *Frederick Deveraux † *Stephanie Laveau † *Phillipe Deveraux † *Jacques Deveraux † *Susan Deveraux † *Guillome Deveraux † *James Deveraux † *Jean Deveraux † *Mathilde Deveraux † *Dominique Gillogly † *Katie † *Cecilia Jeffrey † *Clemence Mignon † *Theresa M. † *Rachel La Barre † *Delphine Vincent † *Margarita Geavel † *Charlotte (Witch) † *The Voodoo Queens † *Mary-Alice Claire † *Astrid Malchance † *Tremé Coven † *Ninth Ward Coven † *French Quarter Coven † *Gentilly Coven † *Cauldron Coven † *Algiers Coven † *Garden District Coven † *The Kindred † *Cassandra † *Abigail † *Monique Deveraux † *Bastianna Natale † *Agnes † *Irfan † *Clara Ward Summerlin † *Valerie LaMarche † *Ariane † *Josephine LaRue † *Josephine's Mother † *Ysabelle Dalliencourt-Leroux † *Sofia Dalliencourt-Lescheres † *Amalia Giroux † *Lily Leroux † *Abelard Leroux † *The Axeman † *Colette † *Leo Nguyen † *Trang Nguyen † *Hannah Nguyen † *Nicole Nguyen † *Kris Nguyen † *Mak Nguyen † *Tran Pham † *Daniel Pham † *Mia Pham † *Jacob Griffith † *Jessabelle LaCroix † *Vincent and Eva's Unborn Child † *Vincent's Father † *Vincent's Mother † *Vincent's Grandmother † *Vincent's Great Grandfather † *Kindred Witch † *Unknown Others Appearances Season One *''Always and Forever'' (indirectly mentioned) *''Sinners and Saints'' (mentioned) *''Apres Moi, Le Deluge'' *''Crescent City'' (mentioned) *''Le Grand Guignol'' *''Farewell to Storyville'' (mentioned) *''The Big Uneasy'' *''A Closer Walk With Thee'' (mentioned) *''From a Cradle to a Grave'' Season Two *''They All Asked For You'' (mentioned) Season Three *''You Hung the Moon'' *''The Axeman's Letter'' (mentioned) *''Out of the Easy'' (mentioned) *''Wild at Heart'' *''Dead Angels'' *''An Old Friend Calls'' (mentioned) *''Alone with Everybody'' (mentioned) *''Behind the Black Horizon'' (mentioned) *''The Devil Comes Here and Sighs'' (mentioned) *''No More Heartbreaks'' (mentioned) *''Where Nothing Stays Buried'' *''Give 'Em Hell Kid'' *''The Bloody Crown'' (mentioned) Season Four *''Gather Up the Killers'' (mentioned) *''High Water and a Devil's Daughter'' *''Voodoo in My Blood'' *''Phantomesque'' (mentioned) *''The Feast of All Sinners'' (mentioned) Season Five *''God's Gonna Trouble the Water'' (mentioned) *''There in the Disappearing Light'' Category:Groups Category:Witch Armies Category:Males Category:Females